


Play Me a Song, You're the Piano Man

by Alex_The_Feline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pianist Dean Winchester, Veteran Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Feline/pseuds/Alex_The_Feline
Summary: “Dean didn’t look like your average classical pianist. No, with his beefy shoulders, plaid shirt, and ripped jeans, he looked more like the typical  college guitar guy who played music no one wanted to hear. In truth, Dean could play guitar, but that was mostly a hobby. His true passion was the piano. You could say it ran in the family.”Baised off of "Supernatural Ficlets" by through_shadows_fallingKinda slow burn Destiel





	Play Me a Song, You're the Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [through_shadows_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play Me a Song, You're the Pianoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647330) by [through_shadows_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling). 



> Sorry it's not great, it's my frist supernatural fic

The Campbell legacy started with Jebediah Campbell, who taught his grandson, Samuel, to play the piano. Samuel went to college to play, and there he meet Deanna while competing for the coveted position of concert pianist with the school’s orchestra. Deanna won, much to Samuls dismay, but he had won her heart, so he decided that out of both of them he had something better.

They graduated and both played around the world and composed together, even when Deanna got pregnant with their daughter, Marry, they played. Marry grew up loving music and played the piano, the violin, the cello, and just about anything else she could get her hands on.

Mary met John Winchester in highschool, and Samuel hated the ‘arrogant, good for nothing mechanic’ the second he’d met him. Unfortunately for Samuel he had to put up with said pain-in-the-neck for a few more years. Samuel and Deanna Campbell died a year after Mary and Jorn were married, in plane accident on their way to meet their first grandson: Dean. Four years later little Sammy was born, and little Dean was ready to teach his new brother all of the piano he'd learned from his mother.

Marry died before Sammy even turned one, in a tragic house fire. They'd lost everything in that fire. After Mary died, John outlawed music and turned to alcohol, and by the time he’d pulled himself back together, he was dying of liver failure. Dean did the only thing he knew how to do: protect Sammy.

Dean dropped out of high school in favor of working so that he could help pay the medical bills. Sam blamed their father, but Dean didn’t really mind, he got to work and make enough money to get Sammy into college, and a little extra for him to go to the Roadhouse. Dean loved the Roadhouse. He said it was because of the beer and the ladies, but in reality it was the escape from his father and the old piano that Ellen, the owner, would let him play.

Dean sent all his money to Sam who stayed in California going to college. That is, until the road house burned to the ground, most of the people Dean saw as friends died in the fire, hell Dean himself almost died dragging Ellen and Jo Harvelle out of the fire.

After the fire Sammy had begged Dean to come to California, to come and meet people, make new friends, leave the past in the past. Dean refused and, on a drunken night, told Sam to get out of his face.

Ellen and Jo left, to move in with Bobby Singer who lived up north. Ellen wanted to give Jo, who was still in high school, a semblance of normality.

Dean, finding himself alone decided to follow Sam to California.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647330 - it's real cute


End file.
